


Elm Street Kids

by ghibliterritory



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, F/M, Ignoring Dream Master, M/M, Multi, Or the AU where they get something remotely better than dying and are happy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, and Tuesday Knight as Kristen didn't happen, fight me, they're punks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: They survived. After every fearful look in the halls and every pill they had to swallow to be normal, they were survivors. That was the only thing that mattered.





	Elm Street Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Time to stop ignoring these characters because Dream Warriors wasn't bad Fight Me Fuckers

It was dark again. She felt the cold air on her skin, not protected by the loose satin of her nightgown- why she wore nightgowns anymore, she didn't really know. She could barely see where she was, but she knew it well. The house loomed like the gates to Hell. She cursed.

 

"I'm not doing this." Kristen spat to herself, ignoring the thunder rumbling behind her. "I'm not! I'm gonna wake up, this isn't real!"

 

Her voice echoed. She could feel it getting warm again. Her vision fuzzed and frizzed. Lightning crashed, and she got one last look at that stupid house. Then she shot up, and the lightning outside illuminated her room. Another bad dream. She hated how used to those she was.

 

Kristen swung her legs out to dangle over the edge of her bed, taking her blanket with them. She frowned and moved it away, before rubbing her eyes and standing. She should have gone back to sleep, really. It wasn't anything to be worried about to stay up, but she didn't want to risk it. Something in the back of her head pushed her towards the more irrational, fear based behaviors. Damn it.

 

Before she even got the chance to berate herself further, her phone rang. It shimmed with each vibration on her desk, and Kristen leaped up to grab it off the hook. "Hello?"

 

"Kristen?" A rather alert voice echoed from the other end of the line, and she sighed. "Joey, what are you doing awake? And calling me, no less?"

 

She could hear him swallow nervously. "I could ask you why you're awake too. But, it's probably for the same reason as me." He muttered. Kristen bit her lip. "They're just PTSD dreams. He's totally dead, you know that, right?"

 

"I know that. But it's not like I can just ignore it." Joey's voice shook, and it was clear that it was all upsetting. Kristen felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. "I know... Look, just... try to go to sleep. Watch some TV. We can talk in the morning."

 

There was a beat of silence, before Joey sighed. "Okay. I can do that. But if I have another one-"

 

"Call me." She smiled softly to herself. "Or Kincaid, if I don't answer. He can't be mad at you for long." Joey laughed, and she almost let out a chuckle herself. "Yeah, I guess... I love you, Kristen." He whispered. It made the little bit of anxiousness from her own nightmare loosen up. "I love you too, Joey. Go to bed before I come over there and knock you out myself." With that, she hung up her phone with a gentle click. The after effects of her dreams felt almost gone, and Kristen felt her eyes weighing down her face. Sleep was absolutely needed.

 

Kristen crawled back into her bed, bringing the blanket up to her chin. Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled. She fell asleep to the sounds of chaos outside.

 


End file.
